What's love gotta do with it?
by Demon Of Passion
Summary: Susan Guthrie, the most famous singer, actress, and model in America travels to Japan. Her fiance cheats on her and no one takes her serious. What will happen when she meets up with Kyouko? And what about love being to complicated for simple words?
1. Chapter 1

I got off of the plane and looked around me. No one even looked at me twice, even though I was America's most popular actress, singer, and model as well as president of one of the biggest international corporations in the world. That might have something to do with how I never showed up at any talk shows or never was seen at work or by the public unless in disguise. Also, I always had the vice-president go to any meetings or public stuff that had to do with the corporation which led to people thinking that the vice-president was really the president.

I walked out into the terminal with my bag slung over my right shoulder, across my body, and resting on my left hip. Once walking into the terminal and seeing no one that I recognized. I took out my cell phone and flipped it open while coming to a stop off to the side. I quickly dialed the number of the person that was supposed to pick me up. The phone rang about 2 times before a female picked up.

"Yes? How can I help you?" The female voice said.

"Where is James?" I asked the female with a bad feeling growing in my stomach.

"Oh, he's right under me. He's kind of busy though." The female said with a girly giggle.

"Hmmm. Well than, tell James that he's no longer engaged." I said angrily.

"Huh…?" I heard the female scream out in surprise as I snapped my cell phone closed.

'It looks like I'm going to be walking to LME. I sure am happy that I memorized that map.' I pushed my cell phone into my right pocket. I looked around to locate the exit and started making my way out. I easily walked the streets while weaving through people and sticking to the highly traveled routes. While I was walking I devoted my mind to cooling off, getting rid of all my complex emotions, and watching the things happening around me. I came to a dark and empty street that connected to another major street. I turned down this street and shifted my whole body and mind into awareness of everything around me.

I was halfway down the street when I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I quickly and casually took my cell phone out of my right pocket and used it to look behind me. I saw 2 burly people behind me and it looked like they were coming my way. I made sure not to alarm them by speeding up. I dialed the number of the police and told them what was happening threw a discreet way that would not alarm the people behind me. I simultaneously started looking for things to protect myself with and saw nothing available.

I hung up my cell phone and put it back into my right pocket when I was ¾ the way down the street. I couldn't see the people start running towards me but I could feel and hear them. I started running towards the major street immediately. I grabbed ahold of the strap on my bag and got ready to throw it off. I got onto the sidewalk of the major street just as I threw my bag onto the ground close by and turned to face my 2 opponents.

They came right at me at the same time with brandished knives. I moved to the one on the right and spun under his right arm, which held his knife. Once at the man's back I hit the base of his skull. I 

turned to my other opponent as the man that was now to my right crumbled to the ground. I took a light and balance stance as my opponent pulled out another knife. The man came straight towards me, swinging his knives inwards in a scissor motion. I jumped forward towards him and hit him with both my hands into pressure points on his arms. I brought my left knee up into his groin as I wrapped my arms around his arms. I twisted his arms in mine and pulled my arms up in a swift motion which resulted in breaking both his arms.

I moved back away from the man quickly. I picked up my bag as the man's face hit the ground. After swinging my bag back onto my body, I continued to walk towards LME. All of the people on the street stared after me dumbfounded as I walked by them. I passed by the people and made it to LME with no more problems. I walked into LME and moved to the front desk once locating it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello. How can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked me.

"I'm here to see the President." I told the lady kindly.

"What is your name?" The lady asked me with a fake smile on her face.

"Susan. He told me to come and see him whenever I get off the plane and have settled in." I said kindly.

"Well, I'm sorry. But you have to have an appointment to meet with the President. Besides he happens to be out at the moment. I'm sure that you understand you'll have to come back at a later time with an appointment before you can see the President." The lady said sweetly.

"Oh. I'm very sorry that I had to inconvance you in any way." I said in a bitter sweet voice.

"Dear, don't worry about a thing. After all you look like you're only 18 years old. Of course you wouldn't be experienced in these kinds of things." The lady said dismissively while patronizing me.

"Yes, you see I know nothing about the way that LME works. I can assure you though that Go-Ruden would never conduct itself in this manner. Because if anything like this happened within my company, you would be fired. Have a good day!" I said happily before turning away and walking out of LME.

"Wha…What? You're the president of Go-Ruden…? I'm so sorry-" The lady was yelling after me while I walked away.

I completely ignored the lady and walked out onto the sidewalk outside of LME. Once on the sidewalk I took my cell phone out again and called one of my secretaries. Fred picked up on the second ring.

"Hey pres, what's kicking?" Fred said with his California serf boy accent.

"I need a ride to someplace. You okay to pick me up?" I said cheerfully into the phone while looking slowly around me.

"Yeah sure. Where are yo- oh, are you in front of LME?" Fred said excitedly.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I said while freaking out a little bit.

"Well, how conviant. I just so happen to be in the car stopping in front of you. Hop in." Fred said as his black sports car pulled up in front of me.

I closed my cell phone and pushed it back into my right pocket. Fred opened the front passenger seat while still inside the car. I took off my bag and threw it onto the back seat while I sat down in the front passenger seat. I closed the door and put on my seat belt as Fred started to push the gas pedal. I lost myself in the music that was coming from Fred's CD player. The music was from the LostProphets. _This band is really good. Maybe we should get some people that play music like this for _

_our next big hit stars…I wonder if the band would work. Might not, I don't really think that's what the public is into at the moment. Oh well. _The car came to a stop in the parking lot of Go-Ruden. Fred turned off the car and took off his seat belt. He then turned to me and looked at me as I turned to look at him.

"So Susan, what's wrong?" Fred asked me in a friendly voice.

"Oh nothing, why could anything be wrong with me?" I said in a fakely cheerful voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know that something is wrong. You were supposed to be picked up by James and you were going to go to LME tomorrow, not today. Not only that but you also didn't call anyone to tell them that you were going to LME. So, what is wrong?" Fred told and asked me in a patronizing voice.

"Well I-" I started in a sad voice before I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

I picked up my cell phone quickly. I could feel the waves of relieve wash over me. I would at least have a little bit longer before I had to tell Fred what had happened with James.

"Hello, are you Ms. Guthrie?" An older male voice asked me through the phone.

"Yes I am." I said hesitantly, the voice didn't leave a good feeling with me.

"Well, I'm sad to tell you this, but your family has been murdered while they were at a family gathering." The older male told me.

"Who are you?" I asked, waiting for the punch line.

"Sheriff Kingsley. I'm really sorry that I had to tell you this. I know that this must be a hard time for you and that I just made it harder. Please accept my deepest apologies." Officer Kingsley told me in a sympathizing voice.

"Yes, this will be a really hard time for me. But thank you for telling me. I need to go now. Thank you again." I said in a deeply depressed voice before hanging up my cell phone.

I put my cell phone into my right pocket. I than unfastened my seat belt and turned towards Fred. I looked up into Fred's eyes to see what was running through his mind. I could see the pain, sorrow, and confusion in his eyes. Fred's mouth started to open, to undoubtedly say something. I quickly said something before he could.

"Before I tell you anything, I don't want you to say that you're sorry for me. I just want you to be like you are every day with no change. Also, after I saw what is wrong with me, I will get out of this car, go up into my office, and drown out all of my thoughts with work. So don't ask me again what's wrong or how I am doing because I don't even want to think about any of it. Now with that said, I wasn't with James because when I got off my plane flight I found out that he wasn't there to pick me up. I called him and a woman picked up his personal cell phone. She said things that led me to the obvious conclusion that they were making love. Therefore leading me to breaking up with James. I was over-emotional and therefore walked to LME by myself to cool off. In one of the streets, two people tried to jump me but I took care of them. I got to LME and the sickly sweet lady at the front desk told me oh so nicely that I could only see the president if I had made an appointment. Then she went as far as to call me an average High School student that didn't know anything about show business. I left LME and called you. Which then led to this point with us sitting here having this discussion.-" I reached over my seat and grabbed my bag from the back seat while opening the car door "-Also, the person on that was on the phone was Officer Kingsley.-" I said as I got out of the car and pulled my bag onto my body. I 

than ducked down so that I could see Fred since he had yet to get out of the car. "-And he told me that my whole family was murdered at a family gathering. That's what's wrong with me. Thanks for the ride Fred and I hope that you have a good day." I said all with a detatched voice before closing the car door and starting to walk towards LME.


End file.
